1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluorine-based oil composition of actuator rolling bearings. More particularly, the invention relates to a fluorine-based oil composition for actuator rolling bearings comprising a fluorinated ether diamide group additive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In bearings for information apparatus, many studies have been recently made in order to develop bearings which are low in torque and outgas and also long in life. The ability of recent computers has been improved because a variety of proposals have been made for high densification and high-speed performance to cope with a drastic increase in memory capacity and read velocity. At present, however, there is still much room for improvement. The fluorine-based oil composition of the invention can be conveniently applied to rolling bearings for actuators.
Conventionally, grease is employed for lubrication. Since grease is solid in nature, not only it is not responsible for low torque, but also the actuator does not follow the reading accuracy required on the market. Although it may occur to use, as an oil, a mineral oil, a synthetic hydrocarbon oil, an ester oil, a glycol oil, a silicone oil or the like, these oils are large in outgassing, high in surface tension and poor in permeability, and thus, cannot stand use. Moreover, hitherto commercially sold perfluoroether oils are excellent in outgas and life characteristics, but with the problem that their lubricity is unsatisfactory to make a high coefficient of friction. Thus, such oils cannot meet recent and high requirements.
The invention has for its object the development of a fluorine-based oil composition for actuator rolling bearings, which can satisfy the properties required for bearings employed in information devices such as HDD (hard disk drive) and FDD (floppy disk drive) memories, CDD (compact disk drive), MOD (magneto-optical disk drive) and the like of computer systems and can be thus used for a bearing of a low torque, a low outgas and a long life.
It will be noted that the fluorine-based oil composition for actuator rolling bearings according to the invention is considered to have a wide utility and can be particularly used in bearings of the following information apparatuses. That is, the composition has been beneficially applied to bearings for driving actuators for writing and reading information, which are employed in peripheral information devices such as HDD (hard disk drive) and FDD (floppy disk drive) memories, CDD (compact disk drive), MOD (magneto-optical disk drive) and the like of computer systems.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a fluorine-based oil composition for actuator rolling bearings, having a low torque, low outgas and long life, that is much better than those of known oil compositions and which can be used for bearings of information devices.
Extensive studies have been made by the inventors on the development of bearings having such favorable characteristics as mentioned above, and as a result, it was found that good results are obtained when a fluorine-based oil composition which is characterized by comprising a fluorinated ether diamide additive of a specific chemical structure and a fluorine-based oil is sealed in a bearing. The invention is accomplished based on the above finding to complete the fluorine-based oil composition for actuator rolling bearings.
In the invention, a fluorinated ether diamide compound having a specific type of structure is used as an additive for a fluorine-based oil wherein there can be obtained a fluorine-based oil composition which has an excellent friction characteristic, improved permeability with a low surface tension and can be applied to a bearing and have a low torque, a low outgas and a long life.
The composition of the invention, which comprises a fluorine-based oil and an additive of a fluorinated ether diamide compound having a specific type of chemical structure, is novel in its combination. The amount of the fluorinated ether diamide compound additive having a specific type of chemical structure is in the range of 0.1 to 20 wt. % of the entire oil composition. Preferably, the amount ranges from 1 wt. % to 5 wt. %.
If the amount is less than 0.1 wt. %, there is the apprehension that the resultant oil composition becomes so high in surface tension that it cannot permeat throughout a bearing. In contrast, when the additive is added in amounts exceeding 20 wt. %, not only is the lowering of surface tension not observed, but also the oil composition unfavorably becomes high in viscosity.
It will be noted that the fluorinated ether diamide is a known one and a variety of preparation processes may be considered, among which it is preferred to prepare the compound from a compound having a carboxyl group at terminals of a fluorinated ether molecule and a diamine compound.
The fluorine oil should preferably have a molecular weight of about 1,000 to about 10,000. If the molecular weight is lower than 1,000, the oil is liable to evaporate, resulting in a high outgas characteristic. Over 10,000, the viscosity becomes high, thus leading to a high torque.
Further, the fluorine-based oil composition for actuator rolling bearings according to the invention may comprise various types of additives employed in ordinary fluorine-based oil compositions.
More particularly, mention is made, as additives used in ordinary fluorine-based oil compositions, of antioxidants such as phenyl-xcex1(xcex2) -naphthylamine, alkyldiphenylamines, phenothiazine, t-butylphenol and rust preventive compounds such as metal sulfonates, nonionic and amine rust inhibitors, and the like.
Preferred embodiments of the invention are described below.
(1) A fluorine-based oil composition for actuator rolling bearings comprising:
(A) a fluorine-based oil; and (B) an additive of the general formula (i)
Zxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(i)
wherein Z represents a fluorinated ether group of the formula (ii) 
in which m is an integer of 1 to 50, and Y represents an aliphatic diamido group of the general formula (iii) 
in which n is an integer of 1 to 30, or an alicyclic diamido group of the general formula (iv) 
or an aromatic diamido group of the general formula (v) 
or a cyclic diamido group of the general formula (vi) 
(2) A fluorine-based oil composition for actuator rolling bearings comprising:
(A) a fluorine-based oil composed of a fluorinated ether of the general formula (vii) 
wherein p is an integer of 6 to 100; and (B) a fluorinated ether diamide additive of the general formulae (ii) and (iii) 
(3) A fluorine-based oil composition for actuator rolling bearings comprising:
(A) a fluorine-based oil composed of a fluorinated ether of the general formula (vii) 
wherein p is an integer of 6 to 100; and (B) a fluorinated ether alicyclic diamide additive of the general formulae (ii) and (iv) 
(4) A fluorine-based oil composition for actuator rolling bearings comprising:
(A) a fluorine oil composed of a fluorinated ether of the general formula (vii) 
wherein p is an integer of 6 to 100; and (B) a fluorinated ether aromatic diamide additive of the general formulae (ii) and (v) 
(5) A fluorine-based oil composition for actuator rolling bearings comprising:
(A) a fluorine oil composed of a fluorinated ether of the general formula (vii) 
wherein p is an integer of 6 to 100; and (B) a fluorinated ether cyclic diamide additive of the general formulae (ii) and (vi) 
(6) A fluorine-based oil composition for actuator rolling bearings as recited in any one of 1 to 5 above, wherein a ratio by weight between the fluorine-based oil (A) and the additive (B) is at 80 to 99.1:20 to 0.1.
(7) A fluorine-based oil composition for actuator rolling bearings as recited in any one of (1) to (6) above, wherein the fluorine-based oil (A) has an average molecular weight of 1,000 to 10,000.
(8) A fluorine-based oil composition for actuator rolling bearings as recited in any one of (1) to (7) above, wherein the oil composition has a viscosity ranging from 5 to 2,000 mm2/second.
(9) A fluorine-based oil composition for actuator rolling bearings as recited in any one of (1) to (8) above, wherein the oil composition further comprises an antioxidant and a rust inhibitor.
(10) A fluorine-based oil composition for actuator rolling bearings as recited in any one of (1) to (9) above, wherein the oil composition is sealed in at a bearing space capacity of 2 to 55 vol %.
The invention is more particularly described by way of example, which should not be construed as limiting the invention thereto.